Heart Container
by Byakuzee
Summary: A pairing-based oneshot dump. All genres and pairings apply. Four: Maybe drunken confessions can lead to something after all. Kafei/Anju, Cremia/Anju.
1. OoT Zelink

I tend to spam oneshots so I thought I should at least control the situation pairing-wise. And just a warning, you'll see me writing about almost any pairing so yeah, don't be surprised.

I just finished a WW walkthrough so a fic should be in order. This drabble is a part of a oneshot featuring OoT-Zelda, Daphnes, WW-Link, Tetra and Ganondorf in post-OoT and WW's time.

******Title:** Selfishly Selfless. ******  
Timeline:** Post Ocarina of Time.**  
****Pairings: **Somewhat one-sided Zelda/Link.**  
Summary: **"Am I selfish for regretting the fact that I sent you back?"

* * *

**Heart Container**

Selfishly Selfless

* * *

It's under the darkness of night, while all were in deep slumber that she always asks, "Am I selfish for regretting the fact that I sent you back?"

The statue always doesn't answer. And even though she knows that's the way it's supposed to be, the lack of life in its eyes breaks her heart.

Hyrule has once again changed after the cruel rule of Ganondorf was removed, returning to the lively and beautiful land it used to be. Rays of hope finally beamed within the fogs of despair.

The Hero, _Link_, would've been happy to see this. To see all his hard work and suffering paying off.

But she robbed him of the chance, didn't she?

It was unbelievably tempting to ignore her guilt and have him stay in this era. To stay and continue being the Hero everyone now admired and fondly told about. To stay and get the recognition he deserved (even when she perfectly knew that he wasn't the kind of person to like the attention and constant praise).

To stay… for her.

She, without a doubt, loved him. She didn't know when she started to feel that way, when she started to see him to see him as a person to love rather than a person to only admire and aid in his quest against evil. All she knew was that moment when she asked him to hand her the ocarina, she inwardly screamed at him to fight back, to convince her that he was willing to stay.

She screamed at herself to get what she wanted for once, to allow herself to be happy.

Her guilt had won and he only smiled at her sadly as he handed her the ocarina.

Maybe he trusted her to make things right, maybe he was convinced that his purpose here was fulfilled, maybe he wanted to make sure that the events of these past seven years wouldn't occur in a different time.

Maybe he wanted his life back, the life she firmly believed that she stole from him.

It was too late to regret anything, for he was gone. The world, life and Hyrule would move on without him, probably forgetting about him along the many corners of history.

But she wouldn't. _Couldn't_, actually.

That's the reason why she ordered that statue to be carved.

She won't allow history to forget about him.

She won't allow Hyrule to forget its Hero.

She won't allow herself to forget about the only man she loved as long as she lived.

For that, if she was selfish…

Then so be it.

* * *

It's under the darkness of night, while all were in deep slumber that she always whispers, "Good night, Link."

The statue always doesn't answer, but in her dreams, the Hero, _Link_, does.

_"Good night, Zelda."_

* * *

End.

I just want to hug zelda and assure her that everything will turn out to be alright, but I can't seeing what happens in WW /cries


	2. TP Midzel

Written for a prompt at tumblr (I run a lot of blogs, you see).

******Title:** Roses Are Blue.******  
Timeline:** AU!TwilightPrincess.**  
****Pairings: **Midzel.**  
Summary: **"What does it take to flirt with you properly, woman?"

* * *

**Heart Container**

Roses Are Blue

* * *

She wasn't one for libraries really, she wanted her college life to be as far away as possible from books. But one day, while reluctantly accompanying her friend to return a book he borrowed, she met the resident librarian Zelda.

Midna didn't know why, but one glance at the calculating eyes sealed the deal for her. And from then on, she became a frequent visitor. Trying to gain attention from the brunette beauty.

Until now, Midna still didn't manage to woo her (her friend, Link, suggested a confession written on a goat but that was his solution for everything). Zelda still remained aloof and indifferent and unwooed as ever.

"So what got you into this librarian thing? You seem like royalty material to me."

The librarian merely raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I can see wisdom shining from your captivating blue eyes, a beacon of hope piercing the darkness of evil."

"I can see the notebook, Midna. And that didn't make sense anyway."

_Why is she making things difficult?_ "How about this then? Roses are blu-"

"Red."

"What does it take to flirt with you properly, woman?"

And Zelda laughed, actually _laughed_. If she wasn't so pissed she would've swooned with how beautiful the sound of her laugh was.

"Took you long enough to confess. I know a nice coffee shop across the street. Meet me there at five."

It took some staring, but her brain finally processed that Zelda was asking her for a date.

Grinning amusedly, Zelda continued, "You're lucky enough that you're just my type, otherwise I would've kicked you out from the first horribly translated piece of poetry."

So she got a date and she didn't have to take drastic measures (like considering the goat idea).

Yup, she still got it.

* * *

End.

Midna is a dorkish punk, don't take that away from me.


	3. TP Midlink

So I was browsing the midlink tag at tumblr (that hasn't been updated in eons) and I reached to the end of it. I was despaired to say the least, so I had to fill it with something.

**Title: **Out of Reach.**  
Timeline: **Twilight Princess.**  
Pairings: **Midlink.**  
Summary: **She can reach him no longer.

* * *

**Heart Container**

Out of Reach

* * *

"Your Majesty, this is the seventh suitor you've turned down."

"And?" she raised an eyebrow, not seeing anything wrong about what her councilor stated.

"If I may be excused to ask, why did you turn him down?" Well, the old man was only worried about the fact that ruling this realm on her own would tire her eventually - which was a ridiculous belief, she thinks - he deserved an answer for his well intentions at least.

"Not my type," Midna, the proud Queen of the Twilight Realm, answered simply.

"Not your type?" the old man repeated dumbly.

"Yup."

Her councilor opened his mouth to protest but he chose against it in the end. _Wise man._ "What is, if I may ask again, your type then?"

"Well, he has to be pleasing to look at."

"Reasonable." Image was important after all, and the Queen's beauty deserved such standards.

"He has to be an excellent swordsman but still humble and kind, I'm sure my people would appreciate that."

"Indeed." The people always liked the ones that protected them, listening to their troubles and easing them in earnest.

"Blue eyes, blond hair, shorter than me."

"That's awfully specific." And something a Twili could never be. Their hair was either the color of shadow or the color of fire. Their eyes were always red. In addition that they were known for their height (actually, by Twili standards, the Queen was rather short).

"Easy to tease, doesn't talk much, lets me ride him."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Has to have a fantastic rear, submissive."

"Your _Majesty!_"

The leer she had faded away at that and her voice became quieter. "Has to have a heart too kind for his own good, courageous to a fault, utterly selfless and could forgive even me for shattering the only _link_ between us." She laughed humorlessly, as if she found something that was supposed to be a joke to be hurtful instead.

"Your Majesty…"

She didn't continue.

He heard rumors that the Queen tended to space-out on occasion, closing on herself ever since she came back from the Light Realm. He never thought that he'd see it before his eyes but he did.

_Something must've happened there._

The old councilor then decided not to pester the Queen into marriage anymore, because if what she said was true, it'll be an impossible job to find a suitor fitting to her criteria.

She had one person in her mind, and he could recognize a broken heart to know that, whoever he is, she can reach him no longer.

* * *

End.

I'm hurting...


	4. MM KafeiAnju, CremiaAnju

Because I love happy endings, and because I believe Anju was the one Cremia was pining for.

**Title:** On Whims.  
**Timeline:** Post Majora's Mask.  
**Pairings:** Kafei/Anju, Cremia/Anju.  
**Summary:** Maybe drunken confessions can lead to something after all.

* * *

**Heart Container**

On Whims

* * *

If she was being totally honest, she didn't expect to find him at her doorstep.

Kafei, her best friend's husband.

"Can I come in?" His expression betrayed nothing of what he was thinking of, but given his profession, she wasn't that surprised.

Cremia only nodded and gestured for him to come in and take a seat.

"It's been a while since you came to Clock Town," Kafei started, moments after he finished feigning interest in his surroundings, "two weeks, in fact."

"I've been busy." She shrugged, inwardly wondering why would he even care.

"Too busy to run your business? Too busy to visit Anju?"

It was then that Cremia decided she had enough of this nonsense and sighed irritably. "You know why."

"And you think avoiding the matter would solve it?" Kafei asked, looking genuinely curious.

"It was a mistake, okay! I was drunk and…"

"Anju was beautiful," Kafei continued, smiling a fond smile. "She does have that effect on people."

"Why are you here, Kafei? If it's to tell me to stay away from your wife, I already got that covered so you don't have to worry about it." She was sure that things would get awkward between her and Anju, and she really didn't need a reminder of that.

She held back her feelings for years, so why did she let them out and kissed Anju like that on a drunken whim? She knew she didn't stand a chance since they were children so why?

Why when Anju was happily married to her childhood love did she decide to destroy their friendship?

Kafei only raised an eyebrow and smirked amusedly. "Isn't it rude to make up assumptions?"

Cremia frowned, not sure where he was going with this.

"I didn't notice your feelings until Anju told me about your confession two weeks ago. But now that I know, everything clicked." Kafei's expression softened, and he asked her the question she had been avoiding for so long, "You love her, don't you? Perhaps even longer than I do."

It was a silly question considering he knew the answer already, but she answered nonetheless, "Yeah, I do…"

Kafei smiled triumphantly. "Great, now tell her so. While being sober, of course. Anju had been worried sick about you shutting her out that I couldn't just take it anymore."

Cremia would've laughed if she wasn't so shocked. "How… how can you be okay with this? Aren't you the least of bit jealous?"

Kafei looked at her like she said something preposterous. "Oh believe me, I am jealous; Anju considers you to be a very good kisser, better than me even. She's so absent-minded nowadays because of your stunt. Not to mention that she blushed and stammered as she told me what happened."

Cremia's eyes widened, and a furious blush covered her face. "Oh…"

"Maybe if you confessed your feelings sooner, you would've been in my place. But you didn't and let me have her, which I'm rather grateful for by the way."

"So… you really are okay with this? Really okay with me establishing something more with her?" she asked again, not believing what she was hearing.

Kafei only shrugged. "I love her too, you know. I don't want to hurt her by letting her choose between us, she can have both of us instead."

It was funny how both of them only became friends because of Anju when they were little, and now she brought them together for something more.

"Those three days changed you," Cremia noted with a smile. Seeing the end made you appreciate things in a new light, she supposed.

"Those three days changed everyone." He smiled back.

_Maybe drunken confessions can lead to something after all._


End file.
